


Operant Learning

by Alaina_Victoria



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaina_Victoria/pseuds/Alaina_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After class, Adam wants to play; Tommy obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operant Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own any of the people involved. This was purely created from my imagination. 
> 
> This is my first work. Comments & feedback are appreciated! No beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. :]

Adam & Tommy had not seen each other all day, but they had a plan. They had a late night psych class together at 6. They had been texting all day and were excited to see each other after both having a busy weekend and thus not able to see each other. They met up for dinner at the local Mexican diner where Adam began to give Tommy “that look.” The look that told Tommy Adam wanted to play that night, and he was to start drinking. Tommy knew what it meant, and he began to follow what Adam was non verbally telling him. They laughed and talked all the way until 6 when they had class. While in class, Adam kept looking over at Tommy to make sure he was still consuming water throughout the class. By the end of class he really had to go, but Tommy had to wait for the bus that would take them back to their apartment.  
Once they got home, Adam noticed that Tommy had started to squirm, but not as much as Adam had seen him squirm before. They sat and did some studying and went over their notes from class, all the while Adam continued to ensure Tommy’s glass was not empty. After studying for about an hour, Tommy started to squirm relentlessly and could not sit still. Adam watched as his eyes darkened from lust. He grabbed Tommy by the wrist and crowded him against the wall ravaging his mouth, tongues intertwining until neither of them could breathe. Tommy started to squirm against Adam, making Adam harder; Adam only pressed against Tommy harder.   
“You like that don’t you? The fact that you give up control to me; I decide when and how much you drink and then when you can let go, even if you can cum” Adam murmured against Tommy’s cheek. 

“Please. P..P… Please! Adam! Please let me go! I have to really go! I don’t think I can…” Just as those words escaped Tommy’s lips, a warm stain began to soak the front of his jeans. His eyes widened as he reached down to grab at himself to stop the flow of urine soaking the front of his clothes. 

Adam grabs him and drags Tommy upstairs to the master bathroom where they will have more than enough room for Adam to play. Once upstairs, Adam rips off Tommy’s boxers and pants, his original plan to deliciously torture Tommy out the window; he was hard and aching and needed to be inside his lover NOW. He grabbed lube and a condom out of the bathroom drawer, rid himself of his clothing and attacked Tommy’s mouth. Adam felt Tommy melt underneath him, and he could feel Tommy’s length hardening against his leg. He turned the smaller man towards the shower and dropped to his knees. Adam spread Tommy’s cheeks and began to open him with his tongue. 

“Fuuuuck! Adam! Ungg! Please hurry. I need you in me.” 

“Soon lover, soon. I’ll have you open and writhing against my cock like the good little slut you are.”   
Adam couldn’t wait any longer, and he squirted lube quickly on two fingers, and then three.   
After what seemed like forever, Tommy, heard the tearing of a condom wrapper and Adam shoving into him. Adam pounded into Tommy, determined to fuck the piss out of his boyfriend. 

“Oh. Baby! Look at you. Taking my cock so well. Mine, mine, mine. Want me to touch you? Or are you gonna cum on my cock alone?”

“Harder…..Adam! Faster! Ugggggghhhh!! Yes. Yours! Forever! Touch…. No. Fuck me. Harder. Only want…need your cock.” 

Adam mouthed at Tommy’s neck as he continued his relentless assault on Tommy’s hole, chasing his release.   
“Glitterbaby, so close. Almost there. Yes! Yes! Cum with me lover! Cum! Now!”

At those words, Tommy lost it. Cumming so hard, his vision went white and his body went limp. But, his afterglow was short lived as the urgent need to pee came to the forefront of his mind.

“Adam. Oh God!” Tommy couldn’t even finish his sentence before a stream of piss left his body. Adam, still inside Tommy, continued to grind against his prostate, riding out his orgasm. When he realized what was going on, he pulled out, discarded the condom and reached around and aimed for Tommy. The sounds leaving Tommy were like heaven to Adam’s ears, and it made him hard again. 

“Tommy, baby, oh my gosh. So hot.”   
Tommy leaned his head back against Adam’s shoulder until his stream finally came to an end. They both collapsed against the shower floor.   
“I think we should shower and get you into bed, Glitterbaby.”

“Hmmmm. But I’m warm right here. Comfy.” 

Adam got Tommy to his feet and turned the hot water on; it hit Tommy’s back and he moaned loudly. The sound didn’t do much for Adam’s situation, and once Tommy realized this had a plan. Tommy washed Adam’s body and got down on his knees and put Adam’s hands in his hair. Once Adam got the message, he grabbed Tommy’s hair and began to fuck his mouth. 

Tommy looked up at Adam through his lashes and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked Adam down.   
“Uhhhh. Babe. Your mouth. Oh. My. God.” 

 

Tommy only hummed around his boyfriend’s length and sucked harder.   
It didn’t take Adam long before he was calling out the warning that he was close. Tommy latched on, and swallowed as Adam came down his throat. Adam was too sensitive for much more, so he pulled Tommy up to his feet to finish their shower.   
They toweled off and climbed into bed. Tommy curled up against Adam’s chest. 

“Thanks, Tommy. I needed that. I love you.”  
“Anytime, BabyBoy. Love you too.”


End file.
